The Despair of Darkness
by AceBlast75
Summary: When Ayumi and her friends find themselves trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary, Junko comes to their rescue with a proposal for them. Little do they know that this proposal is not what it seems. Will they succumb to the Darkening? Will their hope be shattered with the bitter despair? Corpse Party and Dangan Ronpa Crossover. DISCONTINUED!
1. A Deal

The Despair of Darkness

 **This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains dark themes, death, some gore and torture, and suggestive themes.**

 **A/N: This story takes place after the Extra ending at the end of Chapter 5 of Corpse Party, except they don't make it back in time. In Dangan Ronpa's case it takes place during the events of Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. This is a crossover between Dangan Ronpa and Corpse Party, hope you enjoy!**

 **Satoshi's P.O.V**

"W-We didn't make it…" I panted. Yuka's sacrifice was for nothing, we didn't make it in time.

"Damn it!" Yoshiki kicked the wall, "We're stuck here forever!"

"N-No! That can't be!" Ayumi stammered, "We've come all this way!"

I was shaking, this can't be happening…

"Upupupupupu… My my… What a shame," A feminine voice said.

We turned our heads to see a girl with a black and white colored tie, she had a sly smirk and was examining us.

"You're perfect…" She purred.

"Who are you?!" Naomi questioned.

"That's not important… You want to get out of here right?" She asked.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to get out of this hell hole?!" Yoshiki exclaimed.

"Well… I can make that possible… But… I need you four to do something for me first…" She smirked.

"Go on…" Ayumi said, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"Pledge yourselves to me… You will be… How should I put it…" She pondered for a second, "Working for me."

"And why should we believe you?" I crossed my arms, she was giving me a really bad vibe.

"You don't _have_ to… I just thought you'd be interested… And if you agree, I'll add a bonus…" Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she spoke.

"Bonus?" Naomi tilted her head. The girl snapped her fingers and two boys, one with long black hair and a suit, and one with spiky white hair and a mitten on his left hand stepped out from the shadows. The black haired boy was holding someone that I knew very well…

It was Seiko Shinohara.

"Seiko!" Naomi lunged towards them, Yoshiki and I holding her back, "You have no right! Let go of her!"

"Upupupu… How violent…" She licked her lips, I shivered. She was giving me a really bad feeling. My eyes scrolled to the white haired boy, and I let go of Naomi due to pure shock. He was holding my little sister Yuka.

"Yuka…" I mumbled, "What the hell do you want?!"

"Now that's more like it!" She smirked, "I don't want much really… All I want is your allegiance to me… And if you do… I'll get you out of here _**and**_ revive your dead friends."

A glimmer of hope shined within me. Could she really do that? I looked around at the others to see their reactions.

"Give a us moment will you?" Ayumi muttered, we all huddled up and discussed it.

"What do you think?" Yoshiki sighed.

"I think we should do it… It's not like we have a choice…" Naomi said quietly.

"I agree… Besides she probably just wants us to do her a favor right?" I added. Ayumi nodded then turned to the girl.

"Fine… We'll do it…" Ayumi said reluctantly.

"Excellent! Now I should probably give you my name… I am Junko Enoshima… Pleasure to make your acquaintance…" She bowed.

"Anyway… What do you want us to do?" Yoshiki questioned.

"Hm… Well that's quite simple… Just do everything I say…" She smiled, walking towards Ayumi, she held out something that seemed like a necklace, "Wear this."

Ayumi hesitantly put on the necklace. Junko handed one to each of us and we put them on.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"So you can be identified as Ultimate Despair…" She smirked, pressing a button. She had a remote control in her hand, "You see… I want to paint the whole world in despair…"

I gasped and tried to take off the necklace but it was too late, a sharp pain coursed through my body. I couldn't move, I saw the others in the same situation. We collapsed and I felt paralyzed. I heard footsteps nearing, I saw a red dress. My eyes widened in absolute horror.

"Sachiko…" I whispered.

"Did I do good Big Sis Junko?" She smiled.

"You did very well Sachi," She patted her head and smiled. She walked over to one of us. I heard whimpers and I knew it was Ayumi.

"Ayumi Shinozaki… Class representative of 2-9 at Kisaragi Academy, a fan of fortune telling, anime, manga, novellas, and the PlayStation Portable. Your sister is a master psychic and you're a measly A Cup…" I could feel Junko's smirk and Ayumi's embarrassed expression. I felt myself being lifted up. I could move my head now and I was floating next to Naomi and Yoshiki. Ayumi was being held by the collar at the hands of Junko.

Suddenly Ayumi was thrown into that black haired guy's arms. He dropped Seiko and caught her.

"SEIKO!" Naomi shouted.

"Izuru. Get started on her transformation. Komaeda. Get the rest of them to headquarters. Sachi and I will begin the revival sequence." She turned and walked into the science lab. I felt my vision fade.

Then everything went black.

 **Seiko's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open. They opened… That means…

"I'm alive?" I said to myself. The last thing I remember is spamming Naomi with the 'No Hard Feelings' text messages. Wait… How am I alive?! I got hanged by a possessed Naomi! I sat up only to find myself in a room that reminded me of a prison cell. The door had bars on them, I tried to get up but… My hand was handcuffed to the bedpost.

"What the-!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my, you're awake already… Ibuki likes…" I turned to see a girl with crazy black hair with different color streaks in, the main two being white and red.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ibuki Mioda. Welcome to Despair HQ." She uncuffed my hand, "Come on."

I got up and followed her. It was a long hallway with cells on each side. We walked to a set of double doors, she opened them and I was met with the eyes of a blonde haired girl.

"Seiko Shinohara. I'm so glad you're awake…" The girl smirked, "Naomi~"

I stared in shock as I saw my best friend/crush.

At least I think it was her. Her eyes were dead like she was broken inside. I could feel her despair.

"What have they done to you?!"

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. Heir of Chaos will be rotated around with this fanfiction. See you guys next time -Ace**


	2. The Flicker

The Despair of Darkness

 **This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains dark themes, death, some gore and torture, and suggestive themes.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! It's time for another chapter of the Despair of Darkness, just so you know that Junko hasn't died yet so it's a little before the events of Ultra Despair Girls.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Golden Piggy: Corpse Party and Dangan Ronpa are my two favorite fandoms. Koibuki? Sorry but I'm not sure which ship that is. My favorite characters in DR are Gundham Tanaka and Komaru Naegi. In CP it's Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma. I was surprised that there wasn't more Crossovers of the two considering the somewhat similar concepts. Despair Girls was amazing, I would recommend Nicob if you were going to watch someone play it. Well it's continued now! All your questions will be answered, just not right now ;)**

 **So without further ado let's continue.**

 **Seiko's P.O.V**

I stared at her, it was Naomi alright but… Looking more at her I could barely recognize her. Her hair was long now, it wasn't short anymore. Her hair was blackish brown and she was wearing a different uniform, there was a patch on her arm of a black and white bear.

"Oh god… Naomi…" I gasped.

"Isn't it great?" The girl smirked.

"What did you do to her?!" I shouted.

"Oh nothing… Just I gave her the pleasure of beautiful despair." She said, "Ibuki. If you will."

I felt something cold around my wrist, I was cuffed to Ibuki who had an intense expression on her face.

"Do I really have to baby sit her?" She whined.

"Yes. Now take her to your room." The girl turned to Naomi, "Nakashima has some work to do."

They walked out of sight and I was dragged to a different hall. Ibuki and we walked in.

"Now don't you worry, mistress Junko has some plans for us soon." She grinned, handing me a magazine. I then recognized the girl. Junko Enoshima, a famous model was on the cover. That means that-!

"Junko is the one who took your friend away yep!" Ibuki chimed in, as if reading my mind. But why would Junko do that?! She was a successful model! I opened the magazine to find a bio of Junko.

 _Junko Enoshima is the Ultimate Model, who goes to Kibougamine Academy otherwise known as Hope's Peak Academy. She will be joining class 1 of the Ultimate classes._

I remember looking at Hope's Peak academy's website, and I have to say it seemed like a pretty good school. It was tied for best schools in Japan the other school being Kisaragi academy. I was actually considering on going there but I chose Kisaragi for obvious reasons. Naomi of course.

"Oi, Shinohara." I turned to meet the gaze of Ibuki, "What's your talent?"

"My talent?" I tilted my head.

"Oh that's right, you're not an ultimate…" She sighed.

"Ultimate?" I was confused now.

"I am known as the Ultimate Musician, I am part of a class of Ultimates at Hope's Peak academy." She explained, "Ultimates specialize in one talent, making them the Ultimate of that talent."

I nodded, not wanting to speak more. I needed to get out of here, but that wasn't going to happen with Ibuki cuffed to me.

Hold on Naomi.

 **Naomi's P.O.V**

I was no longer in control of my body. I could see what was happening but I hated it. My appearance had completely changed, I could barely recognize myself! And on top of it all, I saw Seiko again only for her to be sent away by that she-demon! I needed to get to her, I just had to...

"Nakashima." She purred, "Don't you worry, Shinohara will join us soon enough."

"Don't you dare!" I shouted, in control of my body.

"What the-?!" I saw her surprised look and smirked.

"Don't you even think about touching Seiko!" I growled.

"You're stronger than I thought Nakashima…" She muttered. I grabbed her by the collar.

"Where. Is. She?" I asked, venom dripping from my voice.

"Probably Ibuki's room." I dropped her, only to hear growling from behind me. I turned only to bump into a girl with red eyes. I stepped back before pushing her aside and running out of the control room. I looked around frantically looking for Ibuki's room. My eyes locked on the second to last set of doors, I kicked it open.

"Huh?!"

"Naomi!" Seiko ran to me, I hugged her tightly.

"I thought I lost you forever!" I sobbed. She wiped my tears.

"Oh silly Naomi," She smirked, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Smiling I let go, then I noticed that someone was attached to Seiko. I glared fiercely at the girl.

"Ooh~ Fresh meat! Ibuki likes," She giggled, I picked her up by the throat.

" **Give me the key."** I demanded in a voice that didn't sound like mine. She giggled and dropped the key, I picked it up and uncuffed Seiko. She was shaking.

"Seiko?" I said. She shook her head.

"B-Behind you…" She whimpered, I turned.

"Very disobedient Nakashima…" Junko said, coming into the room. I pushed Seiko behind me. I won't let anything happen to her. I glared fiercely at her.

"Be a good puppy and get back to your master's side." Ibuki sneered.

"Naomi isn't her puppy! If anything she's my puppy!" Seiko held on to my arm. I felt protective over her.

Although I couldn't do much, we were surrounded. A girl with white hair and red eyes stepped closer to Seiko. I punched her, hard. Seiko seemed surprised at my actions.

" **Don't you dare touch her."** I snarled. What in the world was happening to me?!

"N-Naomi?" I heard Seiko's voice shake. That darkness was back and it as consuming me. Even so… My thoughts for Seiko's safety never faded, instead just gained power.

" **If you think about doing anything to her I will kill you in the most painful way possible,"** I threatened, holding Seiko close to me.

"Hmph." Junko scoffed, everyone left the room. She locked us in.

"I'll be back." She smirked.

"Naomi? Are you ok?" Seiko asked.

" **I think so, I'm so happy to see you…"** I smiled. I genuinely smiled.

"No hard feelings right Naomi?" She gave me that cat like grin that I absolutely adored… Wait what?

" **Of course Seiko…"** I hugged her tightly, not planning on letting go anytime soon. For the first time in a long time I felt something well inside me…

Hope.

 **Mayu's P.O.V**

Shiq? That was the first thing I thought as I woke up. My whole body ached, I suppose that's what happens when you're thrown at a wall at superhuman speed.

Wait… Why am I alive?! How am I alive?! I rubbed my eyes. I pushed on the surface of my bed in order to get up.

"Ugh… Ow…" I heard a voice from under me. I looked down.

Shiq.

"SHIQ~!" I was so happy. I never thought I'd see him again. The last time I saw him… Is when he took a picture of my splattered organ and was admiring them… Why did he do that?

"M-Mayu?!" He exclaimed, "But… We…"

"We died but now we're alive…" I said softly, "Shiq… Why did you take pictures of those corpses?"

"I'm sorry I never told you… But… Seeing the misery and suffering of other people helps me feel better about my own insecurities…" He sighed, looking down, "I was only taking them so I could maintain my sanity…"

In a way… I could understand why… I nodded in understanding.

"But that doesn't explain why we're still living." He pushed his glasses up, "There's some trickery going on here."

"It doesn't make sense…" I said, "Shiq? Do you remember anything after your death?"

He looked up to the ceiling, "I remember a blonde woman. She had some sort of proposal for our friends."

"Did you hear what the proposal was?" I asked.

"Unfortunately not." He sighed, "Though I am quite sure that it had something to do about bringing us back to life."

My eyes widened. What kind of person was she if she was able to bring people back to life? I was knocked out of my thoughts by a loud banging noise. Shiq and I looked towards the door. A girl was on the other side, she didn't look like the person Shiq described though…

"I'm glad to see that you two are alive." She had somewhat long black hair in messy pigtails, and her eyes were blood red. She was wearing a discolored Kisaragi academy uniform, the only difference was a patch on her right arm with a black and white bear.

"Get up. Junko wishes to speak to you." She ordered, opening the door. I held on to Shiq's arm, he looked at with a look of determination.

"We'll be ok Mayu." He reassured. I nodded and we walked out into the dark hallway.

 **A/N: Ugh, I can't romance ;-; Sorry this chapter took so long! I hope you enjoyed! -Ace**


End file.
